The Senior Sleepover
by BeautifulChaos4
Summary: The Senior Sleepover that Sav promised during his election is finally here. Will old relationships rekindle? Or will this Degrassi event end the same way all events end at Degrassi? In tragedy?  Sometimes you shouldn't meddle in the lives of others.  Sanya with an abundance of Ziley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> _Girls Like You_

Sav Bhandari threw his heap load of books into his locker as he concluded his school day at Degrassi. He had been given so many essays to write for graduation in the past week, he barely had time to think for himself. He just needed a break from it all; school work, graduation, college. It was way too much to handle, especially on a beautiful day like today. All Sav wanted to do was go out to see a movie or just hang out at The Dot, but he really had no one to do these things with. Ever since the beginning of the school year, Sav realized he didn't have too many acquaintances left at Degrassi. All of his friends from Stüdz graduated the year before and his relationship with Anya built back up only to come crumbling down once more.

He knew he screwed it up for good with Anya and things could never go back to the simpler times of songs and stickers. It was for the best. Anya deserved better. He and Holly J. were good for a while too, but Holly J. grew bored with him and threw him away just like Anya had. Sav sighed to himself and figured he could just ask Mo Mashkour to go, even though he found Mo rather annoying.

"_Ahem_."

Sav was snapped from his thoughts as he looked up to see a rather annoyed Fiona Coyne standing before him. "Uh….yes?" Sav replied.

"Look, I'm only asking this because Holly J. and Anya are too cowardly to do it themselves-"Fiona began.

"Alright…"

"-I have no possible clue as to why they even want to do this. I mean, this school is just so tacky and vile!"

"Fiona-"

"I mean honestly? Like-"

"FIONA!" Sav was in no mood to listen to another Fiona Coyne saga, especially one he had no idea about. "What are you even talking about?"

Fiona looked down and sighed under her breath. "Well, you see, my darling friends Anya and Holly J. wanted me to enlighten you on a promise you made back when you stole the presidency from Holly J."

"Well, what is it?"

"A senior sleepover?" Fiona questioned. "You said if you were elected president that you would have Degrassi hold one this year. And a promise is a promise." She raised her eyebrows as she said this and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sav thought back to his speech from September. He had completely forgotten about the promises he had made back then. He had been too focused on the whole fake pregnancy issue with Anya that all of his presidential obligations escaped from his mind.

"And why couldn't your 'darling friends' come ask me themselves?" Sav air quoted Fiona's vocabulary.

Fiona gave him a questioning look, "Seriously?"

"Whatever. I guess you're right. I'll talk to Simpson about it tomorrow."

"Good," Fiona replied, "Well, I'm off to a spa day with those darling friends of mine!"

She turned on the heel of her vintage boots and retreated from Sav's locker. That was the thing with Fiona Coyne, she was always so graceful. Anyone and everyone envied her ability to walk in the highest heels without tripping. Anya was the exact opposite. So cute and clumsy, you couldn't help but find her adorable in every way possible. Sav shook Anya from his head. "_We broke up."_ Sav reminded himself. "_We've both moved on."_

"Fiona, wait!"

Fiona spun around as her cascading black curls fanned around her, eyebrows raised.

"Tell those two to watch their backs!" Sav said jokingly.

"Will do Mr. Prez." She gave Sav a wink and with that Fiona walked out the doors of Degrassi Community School.

The morning bell signaling the beginning of homeroom sounded like fireworks to the ears of Anya MacPherson. Anya groaned as she made her way to her desk. "_Why do so many people stand around? I just want to get by!"_ Anya thought to herself. She eventually found her desk and wasted no time to slump into it and rest for a little while. Yesterday had not gone according to plan at all. Anya was supposed to meet up with Holly J. and Fiona for a spa day, but Anya just wasn't in the mood. She had been feeling really ddepressed and jittery ever since her mother disposed of the cocaine Chloe had given her. She just couldn't stop thinking about the little white powder. It had taken up such a small space in her locket and a bigger space in her mind. Whenever she felt sad, she had the urge to use it, just so she could fly for a while. Just a few minutes of happiness to then be brought down into a worse state of depression. She didn't want to do it, but she had called Chloe that afternoon to make another deal. She hopped into her car, exchanged the money for the coke, and got out as if nothing had happened. A little obvious, maybe, but no one seemed to notice. The only other person still waiting for a ride was Sav, but she assured herself that Sav no longer cared about her. He probably neglected to even look her way. And who cares? It's her life and Anya was done listening to everyone else. Even reason.

"Hey sleepy head, stay up too late studying last night?" Anya reluctantly opened her eyes to see Holly J. and Fiona sitting bright-eyed and cheery in the desks in front of her.

"Wha- Oh right! Sorry I bailed guys. Huuuuge History quiz first block."

"Well, you look…tired. Are you feeling okay?" Holly J. asked as politely as she could manage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stayed up too late. Promise." Anya flashed her a deceiving smile that she always fell for. Sometimes she wondered if Holly J. even knew her at all.

"Okay, good. Because Sav talked to Simpson and the sleepover got approved!"

"No way! That's great news! We can finally start enjoying the last week of high school instead of cramming for these exams."

"Says you!," Fiona chimed in, "I still have another semester in this rat hole."

"Don't worry, Fi. You'll be celebrating soon enough."

"Yeah well I'm still coming! It's no dinner in Paris, but I'll get over it." Fiona smiled.

"Hey, make sure to thank Sav for me later." Anya said as the bell for first block signaled throughout the school.

"No way! I am not the Pony Express. Thank him yourself MacPherson. It's the least you could do."

"But Fiona!"

"No buts! I'm sorry, but I have a play set to take down and I'm going to need all the time to find people to take it down for me."

"Holly J.? Pleaseeee?" Anya asked Holly J. while whipping out her puppy dog face.

"I would, but dialysis…"

"Fine. I will talk to Sav. Thanks anyways." And with that, Anya made her way out the door to her not-so-big History quiz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The beginning starts out a little slow, but I assure you the drama will begin soon enough! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everybody! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I've just been really busy with school that I've had no time to write. Regardless, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>_When You Were Young_

Riley Stavros walked up the steps of The Dot before he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Riley! Wait up!"

Trailing behind the curly-haired jock was none other than Anya, still in her school uniform looking silly trying to run in her heels and khaki boho skirt. Riley hadn't really seen much of Anya at all since the return from break. Their schedules didn't allow much chatter and the only communication they had had was a simple wave on the way to class. Still, Riley couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"What are you grinning at? Y'know it's harder to run in these things than it looks."

"I know, I know. Are you sure you're even allowed to wear those? Or have you forgotten the dress code?"

"An exception has been made Mr. Stavros." Anya smiled at Riley. It really had been a while since their last encounter. The last conversation she could remember having with him was about Zane. Maybe it was because of all of the stress of their final year of high school, or maybe it was her recent party-going ways. Whatever it was, she was hoping they could go back to being best friends. "Listen, umm…you should go to the sleepover at the school tonight. I haven't seen or heard from you since-"

"-Zane? I know." Riley knew Anya would try to be subtle when bringing up Zane, but honestly he was over their breakup. He and Zane couldn't work out their differences. They weren't meant to be.

She fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist before speaking. "I really miss you, Riley."

"I miss you too, Anya." Riley sighed; he couldn't believe he was giving in to this. "Tell you what. I'll pick you up and we can go together. I wouldn't miss any chance to see you before we both go to university."

"Err- yeah! Great!" Anya cursed herself for not telling Riley about her recent status involving university sooner. "See you tonight around six o'clock?"

"It's a date." Riley winked at her before opening the doors of The Dot.

* * *

><p>The dark crept its way to the halls of Degrassi as everyone flooded inside the building. The only lights in the building were the ones in the gym and any computers teachers had neglected to shut down before the end of the day. Tents were lined up throughout the gym and there were even boxes of pizza opened ajar on top of the tables. Sav hoped others would notice how similar the set up looked to the Freedom Fast Degrassi held back when they were in the tenth grade.<p>

"Sav, oh my god you didn't."

Anya and Holly J. appeared suddenly with giant smiles on their faces.

"I never wanted to relive this night! It was a disaster!" Anya shouted smacking Sav on the shoulder. "_The evil Holly J_ ruined everything!"

"Hey! Don't blame me for your lack of authority. I just hope there are no cookies at this thing. Because I am the cookie monster."

The two shook with laughter and immediately hugged afterwards. Sav couldn't help but laugh along too. They had both come such a long way. He hardly recognized them anymore.

"No, but I really am sorry for ruining everything. Oh and for trying to break you two love birds up. I don't know what was wrong with me back then."

"It was definitely the ponytail." Sav laughed at his own remark and the two girls glanced at him, only amused by his laughter. Fiona and Riley exchanged looks; obviously having no clue what the topic of discussion was about.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Mr. Simpson took the microphone. "Hello Degrassi! Welcome to this year's first Senior Sleepover!" The crowd filled with cheers and claps. "As you all may know, your president set this up entirely for you so I would like to call him up to explain everything. Sav Bhandari!"

Anya and Holly J. patted him on the back and cheered. Sav grinned and ran to the microphone. "Thank you Mr. Simpson for allowing us to have this on such short notice! Okay everybody, here's how it's about to go down. Every single one of you will be placed in a tent with around five other people. These will be your groups for all of the activities we will undergo. At around midnight you will be expected to return to your tents and stay in them for the rest of the night. You are not required to sleep, just stay in your tents. You cannot, under any circumstances, leave the school or the gym. We are basically locked in this room. Oh and there's pizza! Who doesn't love pizza? That's pretty much it. All school rules apply with the exception of cellphones! Go see Holly J. our co-prez to see which tent you are assigned to and have a pandemic night!"

The crowd filled with cheers again and everybody retreated to the back of the gym where Holly J. stood. Tonight was going to be a perfect way to end the school year. Sav could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think I might update this again this week. It is pretty short and it is taking a while to get to the plot. I appreciate the reviews you guys left! This is my first fanfic so it means so much to me :) Please let me know how you like this chapter!**


End file.
